One-shots
by peddielover123
Summary: So this is just a story made up of one-shots. It can be about anything please give me ideas and you get a shoutout.
1. Chapter 1

_**One-Shots**_

* * *

><p>It is one-shots for couples. I will take any suggestions on a chapter, and you can submit for any couple. It will also have a song included in every chapter .<p>

Here are the rules and guidelines.

Rules/Guidelines

1. You are allowed submitting one idea per chapter although you may submit an idea per chapter.

2 .You are allowed submitting ideas involving sex,rape,mature themes, and also blood,violence,fights,and weapons.

3. You will have to come up with an idea,a chapter name,and pick a song,although feel free to ask for help with the chapter name and song.

4. You will be mentioned in the chapter, if you give an idea, but don't ask on and on about it, you might lose your chances of having a shout out and your ideas submitted might not be uploaded.

5. I will pick at least one idea for each week depending on how many ideas I like of yours or mine, or if I have the time to update.

6. I will try to update every week or two. Depending on holidays and summer vacation.

7. I will allow new characters within your chapter but you have to give a name,description,and talents,ETC.

8. You can write your own chapters and private message it to me, but you may ask for me to write it and tell me how you want it written.

9. You are allowed to submit a same idea or name as someone else, it will just be for a different couple, differently written, and a different song. You are also allowed to submit the same song as someone else, but same as before.

10. You can do friendship couples, also with romances, and any other kind of one-shots.

11. Within the period of a week or two if I didn't submit your yours I will probably submit it later on.

12. You can submit any kind of one-shot.

So those are all of the rules,and I will update soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Luv ya! PeddieLover123


	2. Back for you (One Shot 1)

_Here is the first one-shot, created by Queen of the Fangs. So thanks to her for reviewing a idea._

_So lets start the one-shot._

**Mick's Pov**

I walk up to the front door of Anubis House. I walk into the house and everyone comes up to me

"Mick" Everyone screams. They all hug me and when Patricia hugs me I feel a spark.

"we gotta go to school, but we wil be back later" Fabian says. "K, see you then" I say. They all walk out the door and I go up to my room.

And now I share with Eddie and Fabian.(since Eddie came in season 2).

If your wondering, I have a crush on Patricia, I had to leave because they offered me a big scholarship. But I decided to come back because I didn't get over Patricia.

I unpack all of my stuff. And look at my picture I have of me and Patricia.

I hope she likes me because I hate being on the other line of rejection

I get on my phone and look on Instagram and Facebook until I hear the door slam.

I walk down there and see Patricia. "hey" I say. "Hi" She says angrily. 'Why are you mad" I ask.

"I talk to Eddie for like one second and get a detention" she says. "Oh" I say. "And I'm the only one that got in trouble, he said that I was the one talking to him" she says.

"well you need someone who will back you up, someone you can trust" I say as I lean in closer. "Ok" she says as she backs away and walks up the stairs.

Well that's rejection for sure. I walk into the kitchen and get an apple and walk into the living room and put on the tv. I hear the door open and Eddie walks upstairs probably to Patricia's room.

I follow him and listen to their conversation. "I'm sorry Patricia" Eddie says. "no I need someone that will take part of their mistakes they made" Patricia says.

I don't hear any talking so I look inside the room. Eddie is kissing her and she is kissing back, but she soon pushes him away. "No Eddie, just go" She says.

I hurry and hide and watch him walk down the stairs. "Mick" I hear someone whisper. "Shh" I say. "what are you doing" Joy whispers. "were you spying on Patricia and Eddie" She says. "...No"I say. "Look, I know you like her and if you make your move and she starts liking you, then tyr it, but I'm sorry if she rejects you" Joy says.

"Ok" I say. "I gotta go" i say and she nods. I walk away and walk into my room.

**~Dinner**

We are all eating dinner and we are talking. "so Mick, how was Australia" Amber asks. "Fine" I say.

"Do you like it there" Mara asks. "Yeah and I real-" I say but get interrupted. "Patricia, Im sorry about later" Eddie blurts out. Everyone looks at him.

"Stop bringing it up okay" Patricia yells and stomps up the stairs. "I calm her down" I say as I see Eddie get jealous.

I walk up the stairs and knock on Patricia's door. "Can I come in" I ask. "sure" she says. I walk in and sit next to her on the bed. "are you okay" I ask.

"No" I really, like him, but her hurt me"she says. I hug her.

"nobody likes me, he was the only that ever liked me" She says. I pull away from the hug. "Never say that, I like you" I say. 'What"she says.

I kiss her and she kisses back as I put my arms around her waist. She pulls away and gets up. "I'm sorry, I don't like you like that" She says.

"then why did you kiss back" I ask. "I thought I liked you, but it was the heat of the moment" she says. "you still like eddie" I question. "yeah" she says.

"then go say you still like him and get back together" I say. "your okay with that" she says. "I will try to get over you" I say.

"Ok" she says. "Thanks" She says as she kisses my cheek. We walk out of her room. She grabs Eddie to talk to him.

I walk to my room and hear them in the hallway. "I still like you Patricia" Eddie says. :I know and I still like you too" She says. "then please be my girlfriend again" Patricia says.

I don't hear anything after that. Eddie comes into the room. "Thanks Mick" He says. "for what" I ask.

"for telling Patricia to take me back" he says. "your welcome" I say as we smile at each other.

And right now I just realized that it will br hard to get over Patricia, but I am going to try my hardest.

"Soooo do you think Mara likes me" I ask Eddie. "Oh yeah, she just drools over you" He teases as we laugh.

* * *

><p><em>~I came back for her, but she was already with someone else~ Mick Campbell <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there was the one-shot. <em>**

**_And I don't support Mick and Patricia as a couple but as good friends. _**

**_So everybody please review for more one-shots._**

**_And everybody thank Queen of the Fans for this one-shot, she came up with the whole idea._**

_**And the others who reviewed your one-shot will probably be up.**_

**_Bye Peeps- PeddieLover123_**


	3. Encounter Change Everything (One Shot 2

_Here is the second one-shot, created by Lollipop so thanks to her._

_Let's start the second one-shot._

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's Pov<strong>

I'm Patricia, Patricia Williamson. I am the most popular girl at Frobisher Academy High School, and the head cheerleader.

I am standing by my locker talking to Amber and Joy two of the other cheerleaders and my besties. "yeah, and he was like, wanna have sex" I say.

"And I'm like,sure, and he like really, and I like no dumbass" I say as I close my locker and start walking.

They start walking with me until the jocks come up to me. As meaning Mathew,James,Samuel,and a few others who I don't know.

"hey babe" Mathew says. "get lost" I say. "What was that" he asks. As he pushes me.

"GET LOST" I scream. I try to get past him but he won't let me. "let me go" I say.

I try to get past him one more time but run into a locker door.

I start gathering my books when Amber and Joy scream, "oh my gosh,are you okay" I look up and a boy is helping me gather my books.

"thanks" I say. "your welcome" He says back. "I'm Patricia" I say. "I-I'm E-dd-ie" he stutters out. "you know I'm having a party Friday, would you like to come" I ask.

"sure" he says. "Ok, here's my address" I say writing it on a piece of paper. "Bye" I say waking away with Amber and Joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's Pov<strong>

I am Eddie, Eddie Miller.

I am at my locker talking to my best friend Fabian,until I hear a girl and a boy fighting in the hallway.

The girl is trying to get away but the boy won't let her.

I look away and a minute later a girl slams into my locker door, shutting it and making her books fly everywhere.

I bend down to pick them up and I am suddenly met with the face of Patricia Williamson, the most popular girl of the school.

Two girls scream "oh my gosh, are you okay" "Thanks" Patricia says. "your welcome" I say back.

"I'm Patricia" She says. "I-I'm E-dd-ie" I stutter out. Dammit.

"you know I'm having a party Friday, would you like to come" She asks. "sure" I answer back. "Ok, here's my address" she says writing on a piece of paper.

She hands it to me and says "bye" as she walks away with the girls who screamed.

"your not seriously going to that party" Fabian says. "we are" I say. He gives me a look but I just walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>*After School*<strong>

We are at the weekly pep rally.

The cheerleaders are cheering who consist of Patricia, Joy, Amber, Samantha, Jade, Mareah, and Ariana.

I don't know what this pep rally is for but they cheer every week, sometimes for no reason.

Suddenly the Sophomore Football players run out into the middle of the gymnasium.

They consist of Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Mathew, James, and Samuel.

Everyone cheers and all I do is stare at Patricia. She is just so beautiful, so stunning, gorgeous.

"Dude" Fabian says. "What" I say back. "the pep rally's over" He says.

We walk out and go out to our bikes.

We get on them and ride to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's Pov<strong>

"did you seriously invite him to your party" Mick asks. "yes, now shutup" I say.

Jerome keeps on looking at me and smirking.

"What" I say. "Nothing" He says, but smirks and looks away.

"c'mon we need to go to my house and pick out a dress and get the party set up" I say motioning to Amber and Joy.

They get up and follow me to my red Mustang.

Joy turns on the radio while Amber is on her phone in the back.

"Oh my god" Amber says. "What" Me and Joy say. "it's Mathew" Amber says. "What did that douche do now" I say.

"he said he had sex with you" She says. "WHAT" I scream.

"That fucking prick is going to have his ass beaten" I say. Joy nods and Amber starts singing to the song on the radio.

We all start singing till we get to my house. It's a big victorian mansion.

We get out of my car and walk into my house.

"So what one should I wear" I ask holding up a purple dress with the back cut out or a red dress with the sides of my hip and stomach cut out forming a v.

"totally the red one" Joy says sipping her wine. I go into my big closet and slip off my uniform and put the dress on and look in the mirror smiling.

"how do I look" I ask. "Awesome" Amber says as Joy nods.

I find some black heels and slip them on. Joy is wearing a purple strapless dress with her hair waved and purple wedges. Amber is wearing a pink one strap dress with ruffles and pink pumps with her hair in a side braid.

And my hair is straightened. We each put on our makeup and go to set up the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's Pov<strong>

"do you seriously want to go to this party" Fabian asks. "Yes, and you Mara,Nina,and Willow can come,great way to make a move on Nina" I say.

"Fine"he says. I put on jeans and a plain black shirt and put gel in my hair. And Fabian is wearing almost the same, just a white shirt, not black. Nina,Willow,and Mara show up.

Willow is wearing a yellow dress with white heels and her hair is in a high ponytail. Nina has on a green strapless dress with green heels and her hair curled. And Mara has on an orange dress with orange wedges and her hair is straightened.

We get in Nina's car Mara in the front and Willow,me, and Fabian in the back.

***At The Party***

Finally we arrive at the party and walk in the door. The first thing I smell is alcohol and cigarettes.

I see Patricia walking down the stairs and she looks absolutely gorgeous,just GORGEOUS. She is wearing a red dress that shows her stomach and hips and black heels,with her hair straightened and makeup perfect.

Holding a drink in her hand. "want a drink" she asks. "sure,why not" I say as she leads me and Nina,Willow,Mara,and Fabian to the kitchen. And makes us each a drink.

Music starts and she pulls me to the dance puts her back to my chest and starts swaying. I don't know what to do but she takes my hands and puts them on her hips,while grinding against me.

"we're starting the games everyone" Jerome shouts into the mic when the music ends. Patricia walks to the circle and I just walk to Fabian. We start with Never Have I Ever "never have I ever not have girls running after me" Jerome starts. Everyone except Mick takes a drink. Then Alfie says "never have I ever had sex outside" My heart drops as Patricia and Jerome drink.

"never have I ever had below an A on a test" Mara says. Everybody but Fabian drinks. Next is Nina "never have I been in a relationship" Jerome,Mick,and Amber take a drink. Then Amber says "never have I ever kissed a boy who didn't have a six pack" Everyone but Patricia drinks.

Patricia then says "never have I ever had sex with the same person twice" Everyone but Jerome drinks. "never have I ever had sex" I say. Patricia looks surprised while her,Amber,Mick,Joy,Jerome,and Alfie all take a drink. Joy says "never have I ever not been popular" everyone but the popular's and Patricia drink.

"ok,now 7 minutes in heaven" Amber says. And this is how it ends up. I'm with Patricia while she also with Jerome. Joy's with Mick and he's also with Mara, Alfie's with Amber and Willow, and Nina's with Fabian.

They all walk off and it's just me,and Patricia . And they shut and lock the door. "we don't have to do anything you now" She says. I nod and I just sit there until she grabs my cheeks and puts her lips onto mine.

The door opens and we walk out and everyone leaves for all the other groups.

**Patricia's Pov**

I am in the room with Jerome. I don't know why I kissed Eddie but it was just silent and I couldn't take it.

Jerome kisses my lips and puts his hands on my cheeks, ending the silence. I kiss back as I run my fingers through his hair making him moan.

I fall down on the couch and am full on making out with him. And this reminds me of the night we had sex. He took my virginity, and he won't let me forget about it.

The door unlocks and we quickly get up as it opens. They come in and we decide to play truth or dare.

Amber starts, she spins the bottle and it lands on Alfie. "I dare you to have a drinking contest with...Patricia"she says. "ohh it's onn" Alfie says. They set the timer for a minute and gather a many drinks as they can.

The timer starts and I start chugging them down. The timer ends and I chugged 17 while Alfie chugged 14. "Dangit" Alfie screams. I walk back to my seat by Joy and Mick.

Alfie spins the bottle and it lands on Mick. "I dare you to.. make out with Mara" Alfie says. Mick walks over to Mara and they make out. "hello..HEY" Amber says since they were making out for like 5 minutes. Mara blushes and Mick spins the bottle. It lands on Joy. "I dare you to make out with Patricia" We face each other and start kissing as Joys hands go to waist and mine go to her hair.

We stop. "HOTTT" Jerome says as all the other boys nod. Joy spins the bottle and it lands on Me. "I dare you flash Eddie" She says. I walk over to him and unzip my dress and let it fall down my legs.

I take my dress and slip it back on. I spin the bottle. A few other dares later and it lands on me again. "I dare you to give Jerome a lap dance" Mara says. He smirks and I walk over to him.

I give him the lap dance and walk back over to my spot and spin the bottle.I have to also have sex with a random person , so I walk around the party and take him to a separate room. A little but longer and useless dares later I am spun again. "I dare you to have sex with...Eddie" Amber says.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's Pov<strong>

Patricia grabs my hand and takes me to a separate room. "we don't have to do anything if you don't want to" She says. "I want to" I say.

She slips off her dress and shoes and I slip off my clothes. She walks over to me and kisses my lips as I start kissing her neck she moans.

She runs her hands down my chest and she lightly pushes me on the bed and starts sucking on my neck. As I moan. "Are you sure"she says. I nod and flip her over and I push myself into her.

After we are done we fall onto the bed trying to catch our breath.

That was the best night of my life.

* * *

><p><em>I was a nobody,and she was a popular,but I guess fate chose us to be together.<em>_ -Eddie Miller_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The song for this one-shot is<strong>_** '**_DJ got us fallin in love again' By Usher. **And thanks to Lollipop for coming up with this idea.**_

_**This was a long one and the next one might be shorter. **_


	4. Seeing You Again(One Shot 3)

Here is another one shot idea made by the houseofanubisfan2. So give her credit too.

So here is the third one-shot.

**Fabian's Pov**

I am walking to my new college it is in New York, and I had to fly across a long way to get there. And saying goodbye to everyone was really hard.

I get to the dorm and I see that the left side of the room already has the bed made and stuff is already there. I set my bags down and just look around the room. I never thought I would get into this school, but I did.

It was mostly hard because of the mysteries of the house and solving them, and with Nina being gone, it's just been hard. I start to hang up some of my posters and hear the door open.

I turn around. "oh, hello" I say. "Hi, I'm Evan" he says. (Played by Brant Daugherty) "I'm Fabian" I say. "guess we're roommates" he says. "yeah" I say. "so, you got a girlfriend" he asks.

"used to" I say putting the covers on my bed. "what happened to her" he asks. "we broke up because we were going to separate colleges" I say. "oh" he says. Me and Mara started to date on the night of prom. (Touchstone Of Ra) But she got accepted to some college in California so she went there.

She said there was still time and I could get accepted there, but I would have to go there at least a few months late, and I didn't want to do that. So, we broke up and went to our separate colleges.

We still Skype, and Snapchat and all that, but it still doesn't feel the same. She was one of the few people that helped me get over Nina, the only one completely actually, and us broke up just reminds me more on Nina.

"what about you" I ask. "yeah, I have one, she goes here" he says. "we've been dating for almost two years" he says. I nod and go back to setting up my stuff. "I could get you a girlfriend you know, there's a lot of hot chicks a this college" he says.

"no thanks" I say. "you sure" he asks. "Yeah, I'm sure" I say. "k, I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend, bye" he says. He shuts the door and I unpack all of the rest of my stuff.

I hear a beep from my laptop. **Beep Beep. **I open it and it's a Skype request from Mara. I accept it and she comes on the screen with a smile on her face.

"hey" I say. "Hi" she says smiling still. "how are you" I ask. "fine, you" I say. "good, but I kinda have to tell you something" she says. "ok, what is it" I say. "I, kinda have a, uh, b-boyfriend now" she says.

And then I think to when we broke up, she said she would always love me and I said it back, and we would Skype and talk each day, and we shared a last kiss.

"oh" I say. "do you, um, have a, uh, girlfriend now" She asks. I think for a second, then reply. "yeah" I say. "oh, well maybe I could meet her someday" she says. "yeah, and I could meet your boyfriend" I say.

And, then a second later the door opens and a boy comes in. He walks up to Mara and kisses her lips from behind. "Uh, I gotta go Fabian" she says. "Ok, bye" I say.

A few minutes later I hear moans and look at the laptop, I thought she turned it off. I think of turning it off but don't. And then I see him thrusting into her, and her digging her nails into him back.

I see her see me and see a look of guilt on her face, but I quickly shut the laptop. I just lay down on my bed and fall asleep.

***2 Weeks Later***

I am sitting in my afternoon Spanish class. Over the two weeks Iv'e gotten to be good friend's with Evan, and this girl Jasmine, her boyfriend Jason, and Evan's good friend Linda.

Professor Richard's hands out a sheet that we have to translate. I would of rather done French, but you have to do two years of each depending on how many years of college, so I did Spanish first.

French was Nina's favorite language class, and Latin was Mara's. They each always used to teach me how to translate them and stuff, and it was fun. Well it _was _at least.

I start working on the paper and the bell rings. On the way out he hands all of us a folder.

I walk to the Library and sit down, checking the folder. It has a grade for my last test. _A. _Well I guess my extra studying payed off. I see an extra paper with another assignment.

_Dear Students,_

_For your next assignment you will have to write a 5-page report on the Victorian Era._

I set the paper down. I have read alot on the Victorian Era with Nina, and by myself.

I get out the Spanish worksheet again, and start working on it again. As the sound of students go by, and books being sat down on bookshelves.

I finish it and look back up. A trail of dirty blonde hair goes by and I see a set of blue/green eyes for a second. No, it can't be her. I think. Anybody could have dirty blonde hair and blue/green eyes as gorgeous as hers.

I go back to my work and start doing the paper. I feel a presence by me and someone sits by me. "hey" the voice says. "Hi" I say back, it's Jasmine. "did you get the new assignment from Professor Richard" she asks. "yeah" I say.

"uh, I don't know anything about that" she says. "I can help you, I kinda know a lot about it" I say. "really" she asks. I nod and I start telling her about it. "thank you so much" she says hugging me. As she ends the hug I look into her eyes.

Brown with Amber specks. I lean in and kiss her. She kisses back and I feel regret taking over my body, but I keep doing it.

***3rd Person Pov***

As Fabian and Jasmine were kissing, what they didn't know was there was a presence watching them, behind the bookshelves.

**Fabian's Pov**

I walked back from my English class and just started thinking. After making out with Jasmine we went back to my room. We didn't have sex but were close to it. Her friend called before we could and I feel really guilty she was cheating on her boyfriend with me, and that's horrible.

I open my door and see Evan making out with a girl on his bed. "Um" I say. "oh, my god" Evan says. The girl turns around and it's Nina. I look in shock and Evan gets me out of my gaze.

"...Nina" I say. "Fabian" she greets, not really caring. "you guys know each other" Evan asks. "yeah, he's my ex" Nina says glaring at me . WTF. w"Um, I'll just, go"I say walking out the door.

I am walking and I see Jasmine sitting at a table by the cafe. "hey" I say sitting down. "what's up" she asks. "about...yesterday" I say. "oh...look we don't have to tell anybody, it was a mistake" she says.

"I agree, it was just the heat of the moment" I say. "so,,wanna help me with Spanish" she asks. "sure" I say.

***That Night***

I am in my room studying for the English exam tomorrow and the door opens. Suspecting it's Evan I don't say anything. But the figure comes over to me. "Fabian"

I look up and Nina was standing before me. "hey" I say. "Um, I wanted to talk" she says. "ok" I say. "I wanted to tell you why I left" she says. I nod and she starts talking.

"I got kidnapped over vacation, and the people said I could never go back to Anubis, so I didn't, and that's why I never contacted you" She says. "they finally let me go, for college, I went a year early, so i'm already in second year"

"wow" I say. "yeah, and I met Evan, and have been dating him since first year" she says. I just look down but the soft feel of her finger lifts my chin up. "look, I still love you, and I didn't want to leave all of you guys, but I had no choice" she says.

I stand up. "I just wish there would of been a warning before that happened" I say. She gets up and whispers. "I know, I wish I could of stopped it, just like when it happened to Joy" she says.

"I mean, Patricia thought I did that to Joy, and Joy didn't even have anything to do with anything" she says. She looks like she was crying so I walk over to her.

I wipe her tears with my thumb and hug her. She starts crying into my neck and then lets go. "I feel so stupid, crying like this, infront of you" she says laughing slightly.

"Lool, I'll always be her for you, always" I say. "Thanks, Fabian" she says. "no problem Nina" I say. "I'm going to break up with Evan" she says. I nod and go and sit on the bed and she walks over to me.

She sits in my lap and puts her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and she looks up at me. I slowly lean in and our lips touch. She puts her fingertips on my cheeks and deepens the kiss.

We leg go and smile at each other, watching a movie on Netflix.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I never expected to see her again, but I did, and I still love her. -Fabian Rutter.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>There was the one-shot, and it was longer than I expected it to be.<em>

_I am really proud of this one-shot. I think it's my best so far. (My second being Encounters Change Everything, and third being Back for you). And the longest one-shot being escalated through an amount of time. _

_I will have an update soon, please review for new ideas, I will do anything you have, at least if there is enough detail._

_Love you all- PeddieLover123_


End file.
